This invention relates to a method and apparatus for making snow and more particularly to such method and apparatus which is adapted for making snow for ski areas and the like.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, many devices have been proposed for making snow. One type of conventional snow gun employs a blower fan and water spray nozzle system wherein the fan moves ambient cold air into a column into which water droplets are introduced by a nozzle system. The water thus freezes to produce snow. One major disadvantage in this type apparatus is that its ability to make snow is very poor when the ambient temperature rises above 27.degree. F. Another well known type of snow gun uses compressed air and water wherein the compressed air plays a major role in atomizing the water to droplets which then freeze in the ambient cold air to produce snow. While the air and water mixture can be accomplished exterior of the gun or internally, most conventional snow guns used today mix air and water internally and then spray the same into the atmosphere. As is well known, conventional snow guns employing compressed cooled air can make more snow under marginal ambient temperatures due to the fact that the expanding air imparts an additional cooling effect. While the air and water can be introduced into snow guns heretofore employed in various ways, the atomization of the water occurs at the nozzle of the snow gun. Accordingly, the effectiveness of such a snow gun is dependent upon the type and design of the nozzle or series of nozzles and manifolds employed in the system. As far as I am aware, all conventional, internal mixed snow guns employed at this time operate on the principle that at the orifice of the nozzle or nozzles a column of air at the center of the discharge orifice forces, pulls or draws the water around the column of air whereby the water is atomized. That is to say, the water surrounds the centrally disposed column of air. Accordingly, the larger the orifice of the nozzle the greater the amount of air used for a given air pressure. The larger orifices thus required for such apparatus make more noise and require more compressor capacity to supply compressed air. Of the two main components employed, air and water, air is the most costly due to the fact that the cost of air compressors is much greater than the cost of water pumps. The cost of operation of air compressors is also much greater than the cost of operating water pumps.
Heretofore, most producers of snow guns have strived to make guns which produce more snow under all conditions; produce more snow especially under marginal conditions (32.degree. F.-27.degree. F.); produce snow more economically; produce snow with less noise; and, disperse the snow over a large area.